Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible window and a flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
Representative examples of a flat panel display include an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like.
The standard flat panel display includes a window formed on a display unit which displays images. The window protects the display unit from the environment.
Recently, flexible display units which are sufficiently flexible to attain a small curvature radius of about 2 mm to about 5 mm have been undergoing research and development. Such flexible display units can include a flexible, stretchable, foldable, bendable, or rollable OLED display.
Accordingly, a flexible window that can protect such a flexible display unit while having a flexibility corresponding to the flexibility of the flexible display unit has been required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.